


Control

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, PTSD in the form of Nightmares, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogma comforts Slick after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, yada yada yada... Anyways, this is the fault of swdestinies on tumblr because that comic made me ship them in the first place. This is canon, not in that AU.
> 
> Have some Slick/Dogma. -shrugs-

Dogma watched as Slick slowly scooted closer to him, and tried to stop the small smile from forming. They were sharing a bunk in the detention center, mostly because it helped with the nightmares. Most of the time, it was Slick that would wake Dogma up, but tonight it was the other way around. It had been terrifying, to hear the older clone scream like that, but mostly it broke Dogma's heart. Slick didn't deserve what had happened to him.

“... Dogma...?” Slick's voice was quiet, not wanting to wake Dogma just in case.

“Yes, Slick?”

“Could... Would you...”

“Cuddle?” Dogma asked. At Slick's nod, Dogma closed the gap still between them by scooting over. He wrapped his arms around him, tucking Slick's head under his chin. It felt strange, but nice, to be the big spoon for once. He knew how hard it was for Slick to let go of his control, ever since what happened.

“... Thank you, Dogma.” Slick sighed, wrapping his own arms around Dogma. Dogma smiled again, not bothering to stop it this time.

“Anything for you, Slick...”

Nobody screamed for the rest of the night.

 


End file.
